Demigods and Technology
by Mischief'sbeenManaged
Summary: The demigods have won the Giant War and Leo has brought back a friend. After making technology (with the help of Hermes and Hephaestus) that doesn't attract monsters, the demigods feel excited as they get closer to being normal. They explore the web and join sites like Facebook and Tumblr, learning how mortals spend their time.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been edited. Thought you ought to know.**

* * *

 **Percy Jackson** has updated his relationship **Status** to **In a Relationship** with **Annabeth Chase.**

8 people **liked** this.

 **Comments:**

Percy Jackson: Finally figured out how to work Facebook :P

Leo Valdez: Finally Hazel was quicker than you!

Frank Zhang: Leo, she can't even use a computer. How on Gaea will she know how to use Facebook?

Percy Jackson: See Leo :P I'm not the only one

Leo Valdez: ...

In Cabin 6 Annabeth was sighing at the lack of grammar coming from two particular boys. As a daughter of Athena, it was only natural for Annabeth to pick at everything. Her boyfriend could be quite stupid when he wanted to be and although she loved him, at those particular times, all the blonde wanted to do was strangle him. Or swap his brain with a dictionary.  
Annabeth grinned as an idea popped into her head. She decided to develop it later and try talk some sense into the idiots with no grammar. Key word there: try. That's why Annabeth had a backup plan in case things went awry.

Annabeth Chase: Is Frank the only one here, currently, who has heard of grammar?

Leo Valdez: No because you yourself

Percy Jackson: Use it

Leo Valdez: 24/

Percy Jackson: 7

Annabeth Chase: Let me rephrase that: Is he the only one, currently, besides me, who has heard of grammar here?

Leo Valdez: When you put it like that

Percy Jackson: Then yes yes he is

 **Annabeth Chase** has logged off.

"Leo, do you think we annoyed Annabeth?" Leo looked at Percy, who was lounging on his bunk in Cabin 3, and replied. "Nah, we'll be fine." Percy still looked worried but eventually shrugged it off. He and Leo had been together the whole time, hidden in Percy's Cabin. Percy sighed as he thought of all the things Annabeth may do to him and his 'bro'. Once Annabeth had decided something, not much would change her mind. Being stubborn was one of her greatest aspects since the girl never gave up. She always had a small glimmer of hope which made Percy fall in love all over again. Despite this, everyone agreed on one thing - Annabeth had a brilliantly evil side you did _not_ want to piss off. Back to the task at hand; convincing himself Annabeth wasn't mad at them.  
Leo, however, thought that the whole situation was extremely funny. He doubted Annabeth would get angry enough to do any real damage. Of course, that wasn't for him to judge. But he liked to be on top of things and one step ahead of the game. And by game he meant everyone. So by predicting the future he could be on top of the game. If that makes sense.

 **Annabeth Chase** has logged on.

 **Annabeth Chase** has updated.

 **Annabeth Chase: Leo Valdez** and **Percy Jackson** I have just bought your Christmas presents. I'm delivering them two months early, so, you're prepared to give me my Christmas present. Be on guard.

 **Comments:**

Percy Jackson: What are they Annabeth

Leo Valdez: Why should we be on guard its a Christmas present nothing special

Percy Jackson: Annabeth was being silly like always

Leo Valdez: Shes probably been hanging around with the stolls

Piper McLean: No, she hasn't, she's been hanging with me and Frank because Percy is too busy with his 'bro'.

 **Frank Zhang** and **Annabeth Chase liked** this.

Percy Jackson: What bro I havent been hangin around with Tyson just Leo and Jason

Piper McLean: -_-

Leo Valdez: LOOK

Piper McLean: You've annoyed me enough as it is, Valdez. Don't give me a reason to hate you...

Leo Valdez: ITS A RARE FACEBOOK WHALE AN ENDANGERED SPECIES ON THE INTERNET LET US HOPE PIPER MCLEAN DOES NOT KILL IT FOLKS

Piper McLean: I will gut you, Leo, like a fish.

Percy Jackson: You cant gut fish thats disgusting i have friends who are fish there so nice unlike you pipes so dont threten them i thought you were nice pipes instead your rude

Piper McLean: I'll get you as well, Jackson. Let me just polish my dagger, then she can visit your throat!

Leo and Percy looked at each other, shocked, because Piper was rarely this violent. "Erm... I think Piper's mad at us, Percy." Percy narrowed his eyes at Leo, looking at him intensely. "Piper isn't mad at us." He saw Leo breathe a sigh of relief. "She's livid!" Leo looked close to tears. "She's gonna kill me bro, she's gonna kill me." After a few seconds Leo commented, "She's gonna kill you as well." Percy tried thinking of reassuring words from Annabeth that he could relay to Leo. Declaring defeat he looked at his laptop and typed up a new comment. One that would sort out the mess. Well he hoped it would. Piper was most definitely not letting this go if she got _that_ violent.

Percy Jackson: Pipes Jason says hes expecting you to meet him at pinecone faces tree at six in a week for a surprise date tell Annabeth this too please Leo will deal with Chiron and getting us out of camp we werent gonna tell ya yet but ya left us no choice :(

Piper McLean: Really? You're lucky that I approve of your plans. I'm guessing that's why you've been ditching us for your 'bros'. Dates before mates, as I'm always repeating.

Leo Valdez: That stung Beauty Queen

Piper McLean: It was meant to, Repair Boy.

Percy Jackson: #brutal

 **Leo Valdez liked** this **comment**.

 **Piper McLean** has logged off.

 **Leo Valdez** has logged off.

 **Percy Jackson** has logged off.

 **Frank Zhang** has logged off.

 **Annabeth Chase** has logged off.

"Percy, Piper expects you and Jason to take her and Annabeth on a date you haven't planned. Are you crazy?" Leo asked Percy. Percy smirked and opened a drawer with a few, well-worn hand-made books. The title of one was 'Surprise Dates You Forgot to Plan'. Leo was impressed by how smart Percy was getting – although he would never get anywhere near Annabeth smart. He grabbed the book from Percy, leafing through the first few pages, interested in what Percy had written. There were around a hundred different types of dates in the contents and the pages had obviously been enchanted. The instructions and pointers were written in a neat, calligraphic handwriting. Impressed, Leo read through the many advantages and disadvantages. It took forever, being dyslexic Sometimes, people took Percy for granted and only saw the out side layer. Clearly there was more to him then shown. "Yo, Leo," The addressed looked at Percy. "Want to IM Jason?" Shaking his head, Leo unlocked his phone instead. Scrolling through his contacts, he stopped at the letter 'S'. Clicking the name Sparky, he typed a quick message.

 _Leo Hot Stuff Mr McShizzle Valdez:  
_ _YO YO YO GUESS WHOS BACK?_

 _Sparky:  
_ _What Leo? I'm busy?_

 _Leo Hot Stuff Mr McShizzle Valdez:  
_ _Me and perce made pipes mad at us so he told her wed all planned out surprise dates for her annabeth when we were having bro time_

 _Sparky:  
_ _Be there in an hour._

Leo smirked triumphantly. "He'll be here in an hour, apparently." Sighing in relief, Percy fell backwards on to his bunk, narrowly missing his laptop. "Thank Hades! Just imagine if Piper hadn't believed us and gone on a killing spree!" Leo grimaced at this thought. He imagined what the newspapers would say. **Star, Tristan McLeans Daughter Goes On a Psychotic Rage to Find, and Kill, Leo Valdez and His Accomplice, Percy Jackson** most likely. Piper McCrazy has a nice ring to it. Leo chuckled to she ever heard Leo say it though... well, Leo didn't want to predict what would happen.

-THAT-LITTLE-ANNOYING-LINE-THAT-BREAKS-STUFF-LIKE-YOUR-HEART-

 **Nico di Angelo** has logged on.

 **Nico di Angelo** has updated **.**

 **Nico di Angelo** : When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a Marching Band. **Percy Jackson** , **Jason Grace** , **Leo Valdez** , **Frank Zhang**.

4 people **liked** this.

"Finally! I've been waiting all week for a song post!" Leo had left Cabin 3 a while ago, and was now leaning against Festus in Bunker 9. Nico had just posted their weekly song post which would turn into a lyric chain. The tradition had started up two months ago when Leo had posted a song he liked. His friends had commented the lyrics simultaneously, giving them this particular idea. So far, it was working out great.

 **Comments:**

Percy Jackson: He said "Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned."

Leo Valdez: He said "Will you defeat them , your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made?"

Frank Zhang: "Because one day, I'll leave you, a Phantom, to lead you in the summer."

Jason Grace: "To join the Black Parade!"

Nico di Angelo: Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me. And other times I feel like I should go.

Percy Jackson: And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the street. And when you're gone, we want you all to know.

Leo Valdez: We'll carry on, we'll carry on. And though you're dead and gone, believe me.

Frank Zhang: Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on, and in my heart I can't contain it, the anthem won't explain it.

Jason Grace: A word that sends you reeling, from decimated dreams. Your misery and hate will kill us all.

Nico di Angelo: So paint it black and take it back. Let's shout it loud and clear. Defiant to the end we hear the call.

Percy Jackson: To carry on, we'll carry on. And though you're dead and gone believe me.

Leo Valdez: Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on. And though you're broken and defeated, your weary widow marches.

Frank Zhang: On and on they carry through the fears. Ooh oh ohhhh. Disappointed faces of your peers.

Jason Grace: Ooh oh ohhhh. Take a look at me 'cause I could not care at all.

Annabeth Chase: What on Gaea are you lot up to! 1. You're spouting nonsense, and 2. Leo and Percy are using the correct grammar!

A simultaneous groan came from each of the boys, even if they weren't near to each other. Annabeth had spoiled everything. They had hoped to reach the end of the song this week but the Fates were against them. Yet again. Nico knew Percy would somehow put the blame on him. After all it was quite a long song and someone was bound to ask what was going on eventually. Preferably once they were finished.

Nico di Angelo: We were doing a lyric chain which you broke!

Percy Jackson: To be honest its your fault because this song is fairly long and this week it was your song choice

Nico di Angelo: ...

Percy Jackson: Plus the songs me and Leo choose are better fdxc

Nico di Angelo: 1 MCR IS F***ING AMZING YOU LITTLE S*** 2 fdxc is not a word

 **Jason Grace liked** this comment.

Annabeth Chase: No swearing and Percy has received his Christmas present. And it seems to have knocked him out.

Nico di Angelo: O.o

Percy had been casually typing up his comment that would totally own Nico when he felt like he was being watched. Shrugging it off, Percy fixated his eyes on the laptop before cracking up. Like, literally. A large thick, hardback dictionary (not that he knew it was a dictionary at the time) crashed into the back of his head, causing him to send his unfinished comment as he slumped forward with a little cur in his head.

Annabeth chewed her hair as she stood outside a window of Cabin 3. Percy's Cabin. Hearing the thump, she deemed it safe enough to enter and climbed through the window, hauling her bag through after her. Checking for any injuries her boyfriend may or may not have, she concluded that the small cut on his head wouldn't be an issue. She had headed for his Cabin after interrupting the lyric chain, deciding that if he was ever going to learn to spell and use grammar properly, he would have to start as soon as possible. Comfortably making herself at home, Annabeth typed up one last comment, logged off and opened a thick red hardback book, not unlike the one she had thrown at Percy.

 **Annabeth Chase** has logged off.

Nico di Angelo: Do you think Annabeth knocked Percy out?

Frank Zhang: Why on Earth would she do that? He's her boyfriend!

Nico di Angelo: ... -_-

Leo Valdez: An ultra rare Italian wild ghost whale has been spotted on the dark shores of comments in the Facebook area

Nico di Angelo: I've been wondering who my next victim should be for a while.

 **Leo Valdez** has logged off.

Nico di Angelo: He can't hide from me...

 **Nico di Angelo** has logged off.

Frank Zhang: We should help him, right?

Frank Zhang: Jason?

Frank Zhang: We should really be helping Leo out right now! Like any decent, or good, friend would do.

Jason Grace: Screw helping him. We need to video it, meet me by Cabin 9 and find a camcorder.

Frank Zhang: If Leo dies, I'm blaming you, and only you.

Jason Grace: Seems legit.

 **Jason Grace** has logged off.

 **Frank Zhang** has logged off.

* * *

 **Word count: 2,301**


	2. Chapter 2

**This has been edited. Thought you ought to know.**

* * *

A few days later, Leo exited the Infirmary and made a beeline for the Poseidon Cabin. Throwing open the door which was unlocked, Leo yelled, "LEO SUPREME BAD BOY MR MCSHIZZLE MAN VALDEZ IS BACK BABIES!". Jason and Percy shot him an exasperated look. They turned their attention back to the book at Percy's feet. They were too busy to fuss over Leo, the small Latino Santa elf, when they could be choosing the perfect date."Should we do the Go-Kart date, or, the Restaurant?"

"Probably best to do something more worth while." Percy said.

"Oooh! How about this one?"

"It's got Go-Karts in it."

"And a restaurant."

"Where would we get supplies from?"

"Hermes Cabin."

"Take too long to get everything and then set it up." Jason considered this and came up with a much better idea. Because Jason is oh so good at coming up with flawless ideas.

"Hermes Cabin _and_ Nico." Now it was Percy's turn to think about this proposal. They could definitely get the Hermes Cabin to help but he wasn't so sure about Nico. They boy was being more... friendly. Yet Percy thought it was a long shot. Unless...

"...I like it."

"HELLO I'M STILL HERE!" Leo, furiously, shouted. Jason and Percy looked ashamed. "Sorry Leo." Jason nodded along in confirmation. "Here we'll show you what we're planning." Leo - looking pleased mind you - sauntered over and fell to the floor making Jason glare at him and Percy high five the boy. And with that only small murmurs could be heard from within the Cabin.

-ANOTHER-LINE-THING-THAT-HATES-ME-AND-DECIDES-TO-BREAK-UP-MY-STORY-

In Cabin 13, Nico was turning on his laptop and logging into . He typed up his name in the search bar. Scrolling through the lists he picked what he thought would be decent. It had a nice description and started off well enough. Then he got to Chapter ten and half-way though it, things got a little more awkward.

*Really disturbing paragraph by the way.*

 _Nico looked at Alyssa and something magical happened. Her hair was so rich and her skin so fair he could hardly her. But the eyes. They were wonderful. He forgot about being gay and became straight again. True love in it's purest form. He used the shadows to pull Alyssa to him. She made a cute high-pitched giggle when she eyed him and began to walk towards him, sashaying her hips. Without a warning the beautiful, luscious, non-gay boy grabbed Alyssa's hand and shadow-travelled. They appeared in an abandoned house with a large king sized bed. Not caring if she wanted him to, Nico began stripping his girlfriend. Removing his few items of clothing he threw Alyssa onto the bed. few minutes later he and Alyssa were thrashing wildly, merged together, all cocooned. They got faster and-_

*Don't worry, I got uncomfortable writing that :/*

Nico stood up, letting his laptop crash to the floor and ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out looking paler, side effects of throwing up. He took one look at the laptop and proceeded to the bathroom yet again. After an hour, the exhausted boy had emptied the contents of his stomach into the bathroom bin and was feeling much better. Never again, he decided, would he read fanfiction. Not even if Aphrodite left his love life alone. Which she wouldn't (wishful thinking).  
Checking his black Mac for any signs of damage, he quickly opened up a new tab and logged into Facebook. He needed to warn every demigod about the dark pits of the interent.

 **Nico di Angelo** has logged on.

 **Nico di Angelo** has updated.

 **Nico di Angelo** : Don't read Fanfiction! It's horrible and scary! It's putrid, disgusting, tedious, time consuming, repulsive, nauseating, atrocious and ghastly! And yes, Annabeth, I did look those words up in a thesaurus. Sue me or something. It wasn't worth the pain.

Comments:

Annabeth Chase: Fanfiction is glorious! How could you be so dense, Nico?

Nico di Angelo: Did I just spend an hour and a half puking because Fanfiction is glorious!?

Annabeth Chase: What was it about?

Nico di Angelo: ...

Nico di Angelo: Me. Not gay. Me. With a...

Annabeth Chase: That's not that bad, Nico!

Nico di Angelo: Here. I'll paste some things from the Fanfiction.

Annabeth Chase: Please do.

Nico di Angelo: They appeared in an abandoned house with a large king sized bed. Not caring if she wanted him to, Nico began stripping his girlfriend. Removing his few items of clothing, he threw Alyssa onto the bed. A few minutes later he and Alyssa were thrashing wildly, merged together, all cocooned. They got faster and- be back in a minute.

Annabeth Chase: I see why you threw up.

 **Will Solace** has logged on.

Will Solace: What is that!?

Annabeth Chase: A Fanfiction.

Will Solace; Where's Nico!?

Annabeth Chase: Probably being sick in his Cabin.

 **Will Solace** has logged off.

 **Annabeth Chase** has logged off.

 **Nico di Angelo** has logged off.

Will kicked open the door to Cabin 13 with one of his sisters. On the floor near the bathroom door lay a passed out Nico. Hauling him onto an Infirmary stretcher, they carried him away, reminding themselves to get disinfectant for the Cabin. It smelt strongly of sickness and despair. And Will was pretty sure Nico had enough of that all ready.

-I-REALLY-HATE-THESE-THINGS-BUT-MY-FRIEND-PADFOOT-INSISTS-BTW-THAT'S-HER-NICKNAME-FOR-CLASSIFIED-REASONS-

Percy and Jason showed Leo there idea for the date in four days time.

 _The Grab and Go_

 _You will need:_

 _A Go-Kart_

 _A reservation at a seaside hotel_

 _A hundred dollars each_

 _A hired private Ferry_

 _Plenty of time_

 _Step 1._

 _Buy some Go-Karts that have proper engines and solid wheels to ride in. Make sure you aren't dressed up and stick to a road which is more or less empty at night._

 _Step 2._

 _Call up your nearest seaside hotel, near a pier or dock. Ask if you can make a one night reservation, all expenses paid. After, travel to the pier or dock and try hire a Ferry. Preferably a private one._

 _Step 3._

 _Count out two hundred dollars and split the money into two perfect piles._ Equal _piles. Slip one pile into a envelope and leave it somewhere your partner will find it. Make sure they bring it on the date. Tell them on the_

 _Step 4._

 _On the date, show them their Go-Kart and get into your own one. Ride to the seaside hotel and have a light supper. Then, after relaxing on the beach, board the Ferry. Have a finer dinner and investigate the Ferry. Play a few childish games and loosen up the tension of past days or days to come._

 _Step 5._

 _This is where the money comes in. Go to the pier (it should be around ten by this point, or nine) and have fun. Before going to back to the hotel, ride the Ferris Wheel and point out everything that reminds you of them. Go back to the hotel and sleep. Date completed._

"Wow, Perce, you put a lot of effort in this." Leo exclaimed. Percy smiled lightly. "Piper helped a bit, but, she must have forgotten. In fact, she and Annabeth helped me make pretty much all of these." Jason shook his head trying not to laugh. It might sound rude to some people, but Percy was never the smartest thinker. When he was in battle, he had no real clue as to what the strategy was, or if there even was one. His motto for fighting was literally 'GREEKS, FIGHT STUFF'! He remembered something important. "We should tell them on the WhatsApp group. Make it formal." The three boys broke into grins and scurried for their phones. Tapping in the passwords, they opened up WhatsApp. Well, Jason did. Percy and Leo started challenging each other at Flappy Birds.

Chat Group: Superheroes (the seven)

Superman Grace 14:45

Hi! Is anyone on?

Wise Girl 14:47

Hi Jason, what do you need?

Superman Grace 14:48

You actually and Piper. Any idea where

she is?

Wise Girl 14:48

No clue. Why?

Superman Grace 14:50

To formally invite you two on a date.

Be by Thalia's tree, 4 O'clock,

casually dressed. It's on Friday by

the way.

Wise Girl 14:52

Not very formal if you're using a

WhatsApp group. Furthermore, one

that's called Superheroes (the seven).

Superman Grace 14:57

Please turn up anyway. We've put a lot

of thought into this, Percy and I. Mostly

Percy though since it _was_ his idea. Got

to go now. BYE!

Wise Girl 14:59

Bye Jason. Have fun planning.

Jason switched off his phone triumphantly. He turned to a grim Percy and Leo. "What's up?" In unison they cried out "Flappy Birds crashed again!" Sighing Jason shook his blond head back and forth. "Stop whining. Percy, don't you have sword practice to get too?" Percy gave a Jason and Leo a cheeky grin. "That I do. Bye!" Percy grabbed Riptide from his bedside table and ran towards the arena where some rather impatient Ares spawn were waiting.

 _ **Hi. It's the author here. I've decided to say thank you to the person who reviewed my story and that I PMed you a thank you. Also, if you like my story, I should be updating once a week. Maybe twice if I feel up to it. This is only six pages long, the previous chapter was seven and I don't think I'll get any higher than eight. Carry on reading, please, and tell me what characters you'd like me to add, or if I should add a OC.**_

 _ **Many thanks, Mishchief'sbeenManaged**_

 _ **Word Count: 1,673**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This has been edited. Thought you ought to know.**

* * *

 **Erm... hi. I was going to put this at the bottom but I decided to warn you that there** _ **is**_ **swearing. This is also a kind of small chapter. Please don't be disappointed.I will do an A/N at the bottom as well so... yeah.**

 **Hazel Levesque** has logged on.

 **Hazel Levesque** has updated.

 **Hazel Levesque:** Hi! I figured out how to use a computer. Leo helped me work out the letter keys.

 **Leo Valdez** liked this.

Comments:

Leo Valdez: Finally!

Percy Jackson: Yeah, what took you so long Haze.

Annabeth Chase: Percy...

Percy Jackson: Sorry Annabeth.

Leo Valdez: Percy man whats happened to you

Annabeth Chase: Nothings happened to him.

Percy Jackson: Yeah, I'm fine

Annabeth Chase: ...

Percy Jackson: -.-

Hazel Levesque: Why are you on my post?

Leo Valdez: People comment on other peoples posts to tell them what they think or what they say about the post

Hazel Levesque: Oh. That makes sense.

Frank Zhang: Leo, don't start corrupting Hazel

Nico was scrolling through Facebook when he came across a post by his sister, Hazel. He took a minute to read all the comments. Raising an eyebrow, he typed up his own comment, letting his finger hover over the keyboard. However, he deleted the comment, typing up a fresh one instead.

Nico di Angelo: Nobody is corrupting my f***ing sister!

Annabeth Chase: I'm so glad Facebook censors things.

Hazel Levesque: What did he mean to say?

Nico laughed at how innocent his sister still was. He'd caught up rather quickly for a 84 year old boy who'd been in a time warped hotel for seventy years. He had originally thought that Leo would have tutored her a bit better, explaining these sort of things. Instead, he'd left the poor girl in the dark without a flashlight. Nico congratulated himself for coming up with such a good metaphor. And in the process nearly missed Jason's comment.

Jason Grace: Hazel, you don't want to know.

Nico di Angelo: Wtf? Of course she wants to know!

Hazel Levesque: What does 'Wtf' stand for.

Reyna: Hello Greek spawns and Jason.

Percy Jackson: Even Octavian could come up with a better name than 'Greek spawn'. Also, why'd you miss out Hazel and Frank.

Reyna: They're right next to me.

Frank Zhang: It means welcome to Facebook Hazel. Don't worry.

Now Frank, unlike some people, wanted Hazel to stay away from the more modern terms that she didn't yet know. He found her innocence sweet and even though she most likely wouldn't become corrupt, she'd probably gain a desire to know more. Which wasn't the best idea. It was a bit like drugs, Frank concluded. Once you have a small bit, you yearn for more until you can't live without it. The boy wanted to push Hazel in a far more reliable direction: away from the madness.  
On the other hand, Nico and Leo were trying to keep Hazel with the times, even if it meant sacrificing her innocence. Nico because he didn't like lying to Hazel and Leo because... he's Leo. That should be explanation enough.

Leo Valdez: Liar

Hazel Levesque: Frank, don't lie to me. Please.

Nico di Angelo: It stands for what the fuck because everyone insists on lying to you all the fucking time and right now, I think we all need to be bloody truthful to you because you get so fucking confused with modern fucking technology, we all need to help you understand it better even if you're learning bad phrases like Leo is a fucking bastard.

Annabeth Chase: NICO, NO SWEARING! EVEN FACEBOOK COULDN'T CENSOR THAT!

Hazel Levesque: Well, Nico, you got one thing right. Leo is sometimes a bastard.

Leo Valdez: Not all the time

Hazel Levesque: Of course not. Sometimes you act like someone the complete opposite of you, you know?

Percy Jackson: Like, you act your age, or sometimes even older.

 **Leo Valdez** has logged off.

Reyna: He's hiding something. Don't try to find it out you imbeciles. Give the boy some space.

 **Reyna** has logged off.

Annabeth Chase: Well it's time for dinner anyway so...

Frank Zhang: Bye.

Hazel Levesque: Bye.

 **Annabeth Chase** has logged off.

 **Frank Zhang** has logged off.

 **Hazel Levesque** has logged off.

Percy Jackson: Jason, did Leo ever tell you how his mom died?

 **Jason Grace** has logged off.

Nico di Angelo: I can ask his mom, you know that right?

Percy Jackson: Oh yeah...

 **Nico di Angelo** has logged off.

 **Percy Jackson** has logged off.

Leo sat on his bunk in Cabin 9. He'd been reminded of that terrible night, when Leo was only eight, when his mother had died. He'd only told Jason and Piper because it felt right at the time. But now, Leo was facing regret. What if Jason and Piper told everybody? Would they hate him? Leo mentally hit himself for thinking this. They were his friends. To get his thoughts of his mother, he went onto the Google Search and typed into the search bar 'Good jokes and riddles'. He was running low on things to amuse himself with, and the internet had plenty of things that could help him. He was hit with different websites and solutions in seconds.

**Funny Riddles - Great Clean Jokes

.com › Fun Stuff

Write your favorite **funny riddle** in the comment box below. VN:F [1.9.22_1171] ... its such a **good joke** , you should make more ' questoin **riddles** '. Like · Reply · 1 ...

Short Jokes - Joke Category | GRiN:) - Good Riddles Now

 **goodriddles** / **jokes** /short- **jokes**

Short on time? No problem. Give our short **jokes** a try and see how many you can fly through with the time you can spare. These are also **great jokes** for kids.

Funny Jokes - Laugh At The Best | GRiN - Good Riddles Now

 **goodriddles** / **jokes** / **funny** - **jokes**

Have a laugh with our **funniest** select of **jokes** of all kinds including **jokes** for adults, **jokes** for kids, dirty **jokes** , short **jokes** , and more.

Riddles & Answers | Reader's Digest

 **jokes** / **riddles** /

Newest **Jokes**. Q: What Do You ... Q: What is **easy** to get into, but hard to get out of?

Grinning, Leo went through every website until the event of earlier was cast out of his mind. His mind was teeming with puns of every culture and jokes of every kind.

-THESE-THINGS-CAN-BE-QUITE-INTERESTING-I-MIGHT-START-PUTTING-PEOPLES-USERNAMES-WHO-HAVE-REVIEWED-OF-COURSE-HERE-

Leo waltzed up to Nico, the next day, with a goofy grin on his face. He'd spent all night on the riddle websites and had plenty of new jokes and puns to use oh his friends. Seeing that Nico was just strolling out of his cabin, Leo began yelling to gain his attention. "Hey! Nico! Don't be an ass Nico! Small, Italian, gay, 84 year old!" At this Nico turned around and sighed irritably. "What?" "Naomi's father has five children. Harla, Harle, Harlo and Harlu. Who's the fifth child?" "Naomi." Nico answered almost instantly. He saw Leo's confusion and almost laughed in spite of himself. "People had a lot more common sense in the 1920's." Leo furrowed his eyebrows but spun dramatically and went to bother Percy at sword practise.

When he arrived Percy was sparring against Jason and neither was winning. Like when Percy fought Annabeth because she always knew how to distract him. Anyway, Leo took this as a chance to yell out "Woo! Go Percy! Put the sass in assassinate!" Percy stopped sparring and raised an eyebrow at Leo. "Be quiet Leo, or I'll put the fun in your funeral." Everyone around them groaned. They heard an angry whisper from the left side, "That's my line." It had sounded suspiciously like Nico but Leo chose not to dwell on this fact. Leo walked up to Percy. "Water you doing, keep sparring. You were winning!" Percy snorted, then said "Are you absolutely shore?"

"Whale... yes."

"You're lying. Don't be a beach."

"Honest, Percy, did you sea yourself!"

"I think you need kelp. Of course I didn't see myself!"

"..."

Percy grinned triumphantly and scowled at Jason when he moved into an offensive position, slashing at Percy's side with his Gladius. "Not so fast Sparky." Percy drew his own, Riptide, and began defending himself. Leo glowered at the ground. Even the internet had a limit on puns. Feeling only the slightest bit better, Leo trudged towards Bunker 9, knowing he'd get a bit of peace. And some time to look at more sea puns. He never wanted to lose a pun fight to Percy ever again whilst using sea puns. It was embarrassing.

 **Hi. This is three days late. I've decided to try update every four to five days and I had this chapter ready a day early but I haven't been able to get a hold of my laptop. Also, I decided to make Percy act childish in this chapter because demigods grow up way too fast. And yes, there will be Solangelo. I ship it a lot. Thalia will be in the next chapter and there will be some Leo feels as well. A certain Titan's daughter from Ogygia might make an appearance. Thanks for reviewing (if you did) and suggest things! I need different ideas to keep everyone happy. Just no weird ships. Please. Bye!**

 **Mischief'sbeenManaged**

 **Word count: 1,592**


	4. Chapter 4

This has been edited. Thought you ought to know.

* * *

The next day, Percy and Jason were preparing for their date with Annabeth and Piper. Everything was ready. All that Leo needed to do was distract Chiron. Which, in his opinion, would be a breeze.

"Relax! I've got everything under control! You'll be out of here in no time!" That was half an hour ago. And Leo... He was currently failing at his only task. He'd first decided to challenge Chiron at a game of Pinochle to keep his mind off of Percy and Jason but after losing twenty seven times, he'd started to regret his decision.

"Best out of forty eight?" Chiron sighed at the Latino Santa elf. He stood in centaur form and began to walk out of the Big House. "I'm sorry, Leo, but I'm very busy. Tomorrow, maybe." He stopped only when he heard an excited scream. "Oooh, an attic. I wonder what's up there?" A flurry of noise broke out as chairs were knocked over and cups were pushed onto the floor. Sighing (yet again) Chiron re-entered the Big House to search for Leo.

Meanwhile, Leo himself was hiding in the Big House attic. In his mind, the plan had seemed foolproof but now it seemed kind of dumb. Whipping out his phone, the boy on fire sent a quick message to Jason before turning it off. If Chiron found him too soon, his bravery would have been for nothing.

-I-Really-Like-Line-breaker-Things-Good-For-Saying-I-Have-A-New-Schedule-Again-

"I bet you two drachmas he's gonna text me and not you." "Don't act so smug Superman. You can't see the future." Percy and Jason were arguing about who Leo was going to text. The boy had promised to alert them once Chiron was distracted and sure enough, minutes later a notification popped up on Jason's phone. He smirked at Percy and read the message aloud. "Go now. Hurry up. Currently lost in... attic?" Jason was confused as to why Leo was in the Big House attic but shrugged it off. Instead, he just nudged Percy, still smirking mind you, and walked out of Cabin 3.  
They met Annabeth and Piper at Thalia's tree. Annabeth got to the point immediately, not letting the boys catch their breath. "You're late. Why. Did you forget? Or did you only just plan the date?" Piper cut Annabeth off from her rant – glaring at the boys and she did. They were both dressed in woolly jumpers (orange and purple) with matching grey jeans. Piper's hair was loose with an extra pink feather that hung limply next to the purple ones. There was a small braid on the left side that was tucked behind her ear. Annabeth's hair, however, was up in a messy but beautiful bun. Just like Piper's though, there was braid on the left that was tucked behind her ear. " _Someone_ _let it slip_ that we were going on a date to the Aphrodite cabin. They were so downhearted when they saw the dress requirements." Piper instantly looked at the sky. "Anyway, are we going or not?"  
"Wait!" Percy had taken out his phone and was hastily trying to type something.

 **Percy Jackson** has logged on.

 **Percy Jackson** has updated.

 **Percy Jackson:** About to go on date with Piper 'n Annabeth. Jason taking Piper naturaly.

 **Comments** :

Thalia Grace: And we need to know because...

Hazel Levesque: Aww. That's so sweet. Is it a double date or something?

Thalia Grace: I don't know how dating can be considered 'sweet' but whatever.

Frank Zhang: I think that's just you and the hunt who think that Thalia.

Thalia Grace: Too right Canadian baby.

Athena: I still do not approve of this relationship nor do I approve of the boys spelling.

Aphrodite: You just don't appreciate true love Athena. The two are made for each other. Just like Will and Nico.

Nico di Angelo: I suggest you don't repeat what you just said and run.

Hazel Levesque: Nico! That's a _Goddess_. You can't threaten a Goddess.

Nico di Angelo: Watch me.

Percy decided he'd seen enough and slipped his phone in his pocket. Annabeth was tapping her feet impatiently. "Are you ready now?" Percy nodded at Annabeth, vowing to tell her what Nico had done. _He's determined himself a young death_ Percy snorted. Jason shot him an odd look but shrugged it off and slung his arm around Piper's shoulders. She leant into him and began humming. Percy and Annabeth casually held hands behind the first pair, occasionally bumping into each other. Percy leaned in and whispered something in Annabeth's ear. She stifled a giggle and whispered something back. Percy let out a little laugh and replied, yet again, with more hushed whispers. This continued for a few minutes until Percy suddenly fell over. He was hiccuping and had tears in his eyes. Annabeth was grinning and rolled her eyes as she helped him up and was pushed over herself. Jason rolled his eyes at both of them and pulled Piper away from them to get the better Go Karts. Now _Piper_ rolled _her_ eyes but allowed her to be dragged away. She almost squealed when she saw the Go Karts and immediately knew that the date was going to be fabulous.  
By the time Percy and Annabeth reached the Go Karts Jason was ready to leave. This time it was him who said "Wait." And hastily pulled out his out his own Phone, taking a selfie of him and Piper. Posting it on Facebook, he chose to ignore the fact that Aphrodite was commenting and instead challenged Percy to a race. Narrowing his eyes, Percy turned on the engine, leaving the three other demigods grinning in his dust and starting their own engines.

-#Fast-Forwarding-Shoutout-time-Apollo's Slytherpuff Daughter-BookButterfly11-ChrystalineCD-Rebecca Frost-thedauntlessamity-last-but-not-least-because-I-don't-have-time-for-everyone-Digidestined10-

Naturally, things went wrong. The demigods managed to board the ferry but then Jason casually mentioned that his powers were far superior than water powers. So then Percy took it upon himself to invite everyone to the top deck and will the water to push the boat. As the boat was speeding along, only Percy stayed upright and 'accidentally' knocked Jason into the water.  
"PERSEUS JACKSON WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Percy shrugged in response and clicked his fingers. As the ferry slowed into a normal speed, Jason came floating out of the sea, cocooned in a bubble of water. Jason had a light pink tinge in his cheeks as Percy set him down on the deck. Thanks to Percy he was dry and still somewhat warm."Sorry man. I would've brought you up sooner except I thought you were gonna bust out those awesome air powers or something." Piper gave Percy a look that bore into his soul but he just smiled in reply. Jason scowled at the wooden flooring. "It's not my fault I fell in to the sea in the first place. But thanks for saving me with your awesome sea powers bro." The two boys shook hands solemnly whilst the girls rolled their eyes at the stupidity of it all.

The next thing to go wrong, well, that was entirely Percy and Jason's fault. And Annabeth's. And Percy's. Basically, when they had gone on the ferris wheel Annabeth overreacted about something Percy had said. She sat in her cart alone with a smug smile on her face. Piper, not wanting Percy to die, charmspeaked Jason into helping him after he blatantly refused. But she forgot to specify how. So her boyfriend jumoed out of the cart and fell towards the water beneath, screaming. Percy suddenly sht out of the water only to be knocked back in by Jason who was currently pulling Piper out of the cart with her powers. After the whole ordeal had ended, they all blamed Annabeth, promptly knocking her out and leaving her on the ferris wheel 'till the morning.

 **Hi. It's me. I've not updated in ages and felt really bad because I'm trying to A. work on my other story, and B. edit this one. And my laptop time has been shortened! I know, I know. Totally horrible. But I might survive long enough to finish this fanfic. I know that November is ages away but has anyone got tickets to see P!ATD in London yet? I really want some but my mum says there music is shitty. So is Jamaican music but I still tolerate it. I think I should go now. Bye. And this is really short but yeah.**

 **Mischief'sbeenManaged**

 **Word Count: 1,065**

 **P.s. Could you possibly consider reading my other fanfic. It's literally just all my oneshots and headcanons. Please. Thank chu. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Days after the 'successful' date, Percy was sitting with Nico at the Poseidon table and grinning like a madman. "So, little bro, you're gay right?" Nico stiffened. Knowing Percy this conversation wasn't going to end well. For Nico at least. Percy would probably act like a kid hyped up on candy. When the 'older' boy began poking Nico's side, he decided he may as well give him an answer. "So, _little_ bro, you're jasexual right?" Percy looked confused. Exactly what Nico wanted. "You know, you're attracted to boys named Jason with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar on their lip from kissing a stapler."  
Percy went to hit Nico but the boy ducked at the last minute, therefore allowing Percy's hand to knock into a bowl of salad, which then hit Annabeth, who'd come over to talk to Percy about the Capture the Flag game in a month. "Sorry Wise Girl." Nico sensed it was going to get awkward and fast, so he pulled out his IPod and took a picture of Annabeth covered in vegetables. On Snapchat. He had it even though he never put up selfies of himself. No one ever had. Put up selfies of him he meant. He captioned the picture 'Taking a bath in green' before shoving his phone in his pocket and running off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Nico took a screen-shot his Snapchat to post it on Facebook.  
 **Nico di Angelo** has logged on.  
 **Nico di Angelo** has updated.

 **Nico di Angelo:** **Has uploaded a picture.** Lmfao, look at **Annabeth Chase** all dressed up.

 **Comments:**

Hazel Levesque: Oh Gods Nico. She is going to kill you. There is no reasoning with her when she is rampaging.

Reyna: We Romans have more respect for the members of our legion. We are also more responsible and grown-up.

Jason Grace: What am I? A Greek?

Reyna: In a sense, yes.

Jason Grace: Fair enough J

 **Annabeth Chase** has logged on.

Annabeth Chase: Nico di Angelo delete this now or so help me...

Nico di Angelo: Empty threat since I'm in the Underworld right now **.**

Reyna: Undignified fools.

Annabeth Chase: Question. Do girls always get rude when they are on their period?-Percy K p.s. not sayin any of you are on your period of course

 **Nico di Angelo** has logged off.

Nico didn't laugh, he was too... him to do that. But he did let a smug look appear on his face. _Percy, Percy, Percy_ he thought. _If you survive the week I'll buy you a new pillow pet panda. But of course, you won't._ Although, Percy was quite capable of doing the impossible. He'd survived five years without being blown up by a God or two. Nico often wondered how he managed and if he could teach him sometime. But then he remembered who he was talking about. See the problem? Anyhow, Nico made sure _not_ to swear on the River Styx. Jason would go crazy and start up a shipping club _again_. That boy really needed to lay of channelling his inner Aphrodite.

On the topic of Jason, said boy was currently on his way to save Percy. Only he would have the nerve to ask a question like that whilst using Annabeth's phone. Jason couldn't decide whether that was brave and the act of a good role model or, absolute crazy and a suicide mission. Jason chose the first option because he really didn't want his bro to die.

When he reached the Mess Hall, he saw Percy crouched under the Artemis table with Annabeth standing on top of it and Piper and Reyna (he hadn't even remembered her turning up at camp Half-Blood) guarding the exits. There was food

"Hey Pipes. Mind if I come in?" Jason slung his arm around his girlfriend to try and soften up. It wasn't working so far so Jason had to try a more dangerous tactic. Waltzing over to Reyna he quickly pulled up his camera on his phone, grabbing the praetor by her shoulders. She tried to elbow him but he took a selfie and moved out of the way.

"Delete that... _thing_ now!" Reyna put power into her commands but Jason merely shrugged and snapped a few more photos of Reyna. And yes, he even used the overrated dog thing on Snapchat. After taking each picture, Jason ran somewhere, getting further and further away from the Mess Hall. Piper was also helping Reyna catch Jason who seemed intent on royally pissing the off. And creating an album to put on Facebook.

 **Jason Grace** has logged on.

 **Jason Grace** has updated.

 **Jason Grace: Has uploaded a picture album.** Looking beautiful and as livid as ever, my girlfriend and the thing that really wants to kill me right now. **Piper McLean** and **Reyna**.

Comments:

Percy Jackson: Two things. I found my fone and Reyna is on the warpath. Worse than the dead blond augur.

Leo Valdez: I swear they're about to erupt. Like, Leo plus Octavian trying to destroy Gaea erupt.

Jason Grace: O.o

Reyna: The son of Jupiter _must_ die.

Jason Grace: Shit. I blame Percy! He made me.

Reyna: You'll both die you pieces of scum.

 **Jason Grace** has logged off.

Jason put his phone in the back pocket of his trousers. Now Percy and him were due to visit Hades. Sounded like so much fun. All of a sudden, Superheroes blared from Jason's phone. He fished it out of his pocket and saw that Leo had connected his, Percy's and Jason's phone in a call. "What Leo?" Jason didn't want to talk since he was running for his life. "I have somewhere you can hide. Reyna and Piper are going crazy. They've all ready burnt down your cabin. Percy's is based on water so it's still holding strong." Percy's voice spoke up. "Sometimes I love my dad. And my lonesome cabin." Jason rolled his eyes but they grew wide again as he saw Reyna, Piper _and_ Annabeth marching towards him with lit torches in hand. "Leo...where's that safe house you mentioned?" Jason swore he could here Leo's grin but he ignored it and instead raced towards Bunker 9.

 ** _Hi there folks. It's been what? Ten days? Eleven? Anyway, sorry for the delay._** ** _I've_** **** ** _got the next chapter planned and it's my school holidays so I'll update a few times this week. By the way,_** ** _I'm_** **** ** _planning out a sequel. It will be one that many people have used but it's going to a lot weirder. So yeah._**

 ** _One last thing. Who has tickets to see Panic!? I do! I'm so glad. I'm gonna go now so bye!_**

 ** _Mishchief'sbeenManaged_**

 ** _Word count: 1,111_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi. I know I don't usually do A/N at the top but I will. I don't suppose I mentioned that I've got exams on Monday and Tuesday and straight after my year is going to Normandy. The teachers banned us from using Wi-Fi as well. Just because we're only in year eight! Just in case you're thinking 'what the fuck is she on about' I'll explain. I'm English. My school doesn't trust thirteen year olds on a school trip to another country. Today is Sunday. No, my exams are not tomorrow. They are the week after. No, I do not know the Grade thing that they have in America and other countries._**

 ** _So basically, in a week tomorrow, I'll probably disappear of the face of social media. Fun. I'm also staying in a room of four with my friends. One of my friends has all ready apologised in advance to the people in the room next to us._**

 _ **Apparently, the rooms are just for sleeping. Not chatting, eating or staying awake. As if. This A/N has nearly 200 words. I feel really bad now. But I'm going to be a typical author so if you have read the whole thing, please review and tell me what nationality I am, and when my exams are.**_

 _ **Also this is a two part chapter. There will be another chapter tomorrow.**_

Leo walked into Bunker 9, holding a plate full of freshly cooked food. Calypso sat at a table and stroked Leo's bronze dragon Happy. I mean Festus. Leo smiled at her but then continued into a deeper part of Bunker 9 that Leo made Hazel help him build.  
"Jason, Percy! Feeding time!" Jason and Percy had been hiding from three crazy evil women (Annabeth, Reyna and Piper) for the past week. It had all started when Percy asked a stupid question. His fault really. However, Leo felt complied to shield them. He'd built small little earplugs that he wore when he was outside of Bunker 9. He'd programmed them to block out Piper's voice so she couldn't charmspeak him and force him to give his friends up. One could never be too cautious.

As expected, the two refugees tip-toed from an invisible door and made their way towards the food. "Are the girls still rampaging?" Percy almost dreaded the answer. "They've got wanted posters and a reward for your capture." Leo replied. Even Jason was turning pale. Leo decided to tell them everything instead of sugar-coating it. "Piper is charmspeaking everyone, Annabeth is drawing up maps of camp Half-Blood and the whole of New York to show where they have checked and Reyna... She's being Reyna I guess."

Percy pretty much fainted. All he'd done was thrown food all over Annabeth when she glared at him and asked a silly little question. He winced and finally realised why that wasn't a good thing to do. He couldn't decide whether to wait it out, holed up in Leo's bunker, or face the world and die young. Jason had all ready chosen to stay with Leo for as long as he needed to. He was not prepared to show his face.  
Percy stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm going outside!" He declared boldly. Leo and Jason stated wailing and begging Percy to stay until Calypso appeared. "What is this all about boys? What's so bad about outside?" All three boys spoke in unison which sounded eerily creepy and practised. "Crazy evil women. Young deaths. Help." Calypso patted Percy's head. She felt no sympathy for him, even if she missed the whole ordeal herself. "Have fun. I'm going gardening."

Percy and Leo wandered through the forest and stopped when they caught sight of a purple cloak. Leo turned fearfully to face Percy and asked, "Are you 100% certain that you want to do this?" Leo heard Percy take a deep breath and decided he didn't want to know the answer. As they grew closer to camp, the two boys kept glimpsing either a purple cloak or a pink feather fly through the air.

As soon as the trees thinned out, two rather large and heavy objects flew from the sky with perfect accuracy, crashing into Leo and Percy.

The two boys had barely enough time to cry out in pain before falling to the ground unconscious.

Reyna leapt gracefully from a nearby tree and joined Annabeth and Piper who were slowly making their way to the boys. "Leo _and_ Percy. Job _well done._ " Reyna nodded and Piper high-fived Annabeth after her little statement. "Piper, call Calypso, she can help us with the boys. The two of you can bring Leo. Me and Reyna will take Mr Seaweed here." Piper was all ready on the phone. Reyna raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Piper's phone, which was a bright, sparkly pink. She'd been told that everyone's Godly parents had chosen the phones and covers. Aphrodite was still oblivious to the fact how much Piper disliked her. That's Aphrodite for you.

-Dutchess Frost-LavenderLover-SwallowedByShadows-msw93-bags-of-nope777-Thanks—To—All—The—Followers—

When Percy first woke up his first thought was: _If Annabeth is here,_ _I'm_ _fine, if not, I'm prepared to die._ Not that he couldn't look after himself. It was just that, he seemed to be tied up, suspended in the air, and wearing a blindfold. Neither did there seem to be anything in a one metre radius. His heart almost skipped a beat when he heard a slight sizzling sound. _This is it,_ he thought. _I'm finally going to die._ He began to say his prayers as the heat grew more intense and his arms started to blister. _Mom, I'm sorry I didn't make it home for Christmas. I had a present planned and everything. Honestly. Paul, have a good life man. Dad, I'm kinda dying_ _right now and I'd appreciate it if you sent help but if not, love you man._ _Zeus, fuck you, fuck your wife, fuck your daughter-wait, don't actually do that. I take it back._

A loud (and very familiar) whoop stopped Percy. "Yeah baby! That is how we do it in Valdez land!" Percy froze in shock but registered that it was Leo who had been producing fire. He tentatively called out, hoping it wasn't a Cyclops pretending to be Leo. "Yo, Leo, if that's you, mind helping me?" He heard a cackling sound and flinched as he felt a sphere of fire skim past him.

Good news: his blindfold and his restraints had burnt away, partially at least.

Bad news: He was thirty feet in the air. No doubt Leo had made some clever machinery but Percy had nothing. There was no water around him and he sure as Hades was not smart enough to build anything in the air. So he fell. And he fell. And he fell. And eventually crashed into a screaming Leo. The two boys untangled themselves frok each other and sat up. There ws hardly any light but they could both see that where ever they were, it was huge. Leo still had his tool belt and was all ready attempting to construct a GPS. His mind was scanning through the possibilities of what happened. He vaguely remembered hearing a voice whisper 'now' but being knocked out had obviously damaged his memories.

Leo almost yelled when Percy punched his shoulder. The so called ceiling was parting and two faces appeared. Leo had to squint to make out who the newcomers were.

"Annabeth! Hazel! What the Hades?" Percy was stunned that his girlfriend had magically popped up. He was slightly peeved but ignored that for the time being.

"Sorry about the whole hung up in the air thing. But Annabeth told me you had to be high up and unable to reach each other. I hope the ground was soft enough." Hazel called out. Leo put on a resting bitch face and looked up at the girls. "I'm guessing that it was you who knocked us out, created a tunnel and large room underground, tied us up what? Thirty feet in the air? We feel honoured."

Annabeth dropped through the gap and shrugged as she hit the bottom. "It was necessary for what I'm about to do." She grinned and spread her arms wide, "Welcome to your own personal hell boys."

* * *

 _ **Word Count: 1,447**_


	7. Chapter 7

Percy's eyes widened. "My personal hell is pretty much the Underworld." A slapping sound followed Percy's small speech as Leo muttered insults. "Percy, please refrain from talking. I don't want to use the backup plan so soon." "What's the backup plan?" Leo inquired. "Violence." Percy opened and closed his mouth. His girlfriend probably had her friends lined up everywhere and the girls could be very scary at times. A small table made out of dirt materialised in front of Leo and an identical one appeared in front of Percy.

Annabeth lifted a bag that had been concealed in the dark and waved it in the air. She then proceeded to spill the contents onto the floor as yet another table formed from the dirt.

She picked up twp folders and dropped them on the boys' tables. Walking back to her bag, she strode up to the wall and hit hard against the mud and dirt.

Thwack!

Thwack!

A doorway appeared and so did Piper and Hazel. They waved at Annabeth before dragging in three chairs. One was a deluxe wheelie chair, with arm rests lined with cushions and a adjustable back. It also had some extra built in features that Leo sensed. In the right arm rest was a small video camera and a miniature screen set up. The second and third chairs were wooden and ordinary. Leo sighed in disappointment as he was handed one by Hazel. He sat down, only to immediately raise his hand.

"Erm, Annabeth, what are we supposed to do exactly?" He wished he'd never asked as soon as he saw the devilish smirk play across Annabeth's face.

"Remember when I told you I had prepared your Christmas presents? Well, I decided that they weren't good enough. So now I've made it a lot more challenging. Listen up."

-The—Future—Is—Bulletproof—Anyone—Who—Guesses—That—Reference—Gets—To—Plan—A—Chapter—

The last time Hazel walked into the dark mud room, Percy and Leo threw themselves onto the ground. They begged her to let them go. To be free from the torture they were receiving.

"I came to let you out anyway. It's dinner and Chiron will get suspicious. Well, Jason will at least. We told him we only scratched you up a little and that he isn't allowed to visit the Infirmary or we will do worse. He's been waiting to see if you are still alive since you missed lunch and left Bunker 9 without eating breakfast." Percy and Leo glared at Hazel, only just realising that they'd gone at least twelve hours without eating. Well, Percy glared at her for that. Leo just wanted to glare at her. They slowly followed Hazel through her small, dirty doorway and gasped as they saw the sky above them. Spotting the stairs made them gasp yet again.  
"How many stairs are there Hazel?" Percy almost whimpered. All he got in response was a smirk which made him regret everything he'd ever done to the girl. He started up the steps, sighing in exhaustion as he counted the ninetieth one.  
He was on the one hundred and fiftieth step when he heard a whoop sound from behind him. Moments later a small latino boy flew straight past Percy. On his back he'd strapped a small strip of leather that was connected to some... Percy didn't even know what Leo had used. But all you need to know is that he had constructed a small helicopter to fly him up the steps. Even Hazel was making more process than him. Eventually he reached the top; Leo and Hazel had set off without him. "Hey!"

At dinner, Jason weaved through the tables until he located the Poseidon table and sat down next Percy. "Bro! I thought you were dead. Piper came and called Calypso away for, like, a really long time, and when she came back I was scared she was going to show her where I was. Except she just told me it was safe and it was! But then Hazel said that the girls had scratched you and Leo up and I was banned from the Infirmary. Don't ever scare me like that again I even put up a post about you being lost!" Jason held up his phone where Percy identified a small picture of him and Leo - obviously it was photoshopped.

 **Jason Grace:** **Has uploaded a picture**. Has _anyone_ spotted my bros anywhere? They're missing. If you do, please tell me where they are! Thanks.

 **Grover Underwood** has **liked** this post.

Percy felt his heart shatter when he saw Grover's name. The two had arranged a meet up yet whilst he'd been kidnapped, Percy wasn't able to go. It made him feel awful inside since Grover had always been there. All the stories they'd made. The adventures they'd had defended Percy at Yancy academy after Nancy had 'accidentally' fallen into the water fountain. Percy wanted to search for Grover and apologise profusely, take him to his favourite places and generally make his best friend (and Satyr) happy.  
"Listen, Jason, I need a tiny favour."

* * *

 _ **This chapter is so overdue. Which is why I've written more! Hooray! But seriously, who is seeing Panic!? I always ask this question but either no one knows who they are or aren't going. Look them up! Listen to their (his) songs. Also, I wrote this first half and then I broke my arm and wrist. My mum banned me from my computer (I have two arms last time I checked, unless they've been amputated in my sleep) and only allowed me to use my phone during the week. Thanks mum!**_

 _ **Mischief'sbeenManaged**_

* * *

At 6:00am (a new best for Percy) said boy rolled from his bunk in Cabin 3. He pulled off his pyjamas only to replace them with a camp t-shirt and blue jeans. His camp necklace hung low on his shirt, six beads hung limply. Not nearly as many as Annabeth. She had gained five before he even entered the camp. He felt a spark of admiration before annoyance settled in. Annabeth had set an alarm in his Cabin somewhere, who knows when and where, which had woken him up. The measures she had gone to make sure Jason wasn't suspicious were outrageous. At half-six, Annabeth had posted something on Facebook.

 **Annabeth Chase** has **updated**.

 **Annabeth Chase** : Got permission from Chiron to have a day off. Definitely spending it with **Percy Jackson** in Manhattan.

 **Comments:  
** Grover Underwood: But he was supposed to hang out with me yesterday, but he was ill so I assumed we would today. Where is he really? He seems panicked and stressed?  
Annabeth Chase: Grover you worry too much so you're probably importing your feelings into his mind, therefore making him feel that way.  
Grover Underwood: Erm, Annabeth, I don't remember it actually working that strongly.  
Annabeth Chase: Sorry Grover. I've got to go. Go hang with Jason. Maybe Nico? That kid needs more friends. Bye!

Percy growled. As much as he loved her, Annabeth could be a, well, a bit of a bitch sometimes. A really smart, sexy, and sassy bitch. Which only made Percy like her more of course. At 6:45 Percy heard a knock on his cabin door and yelled that it was open.  
Leo and Annabeth shuffled in and shut the door. Leo was whimpering and typing rapidly on his phone. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the phone but then leant closer. Her eyes narrowed and she ripped the phone from Leo's hands. "I am not buying you take-away pizza. Now type it up _properly_ Leo." Leo whimpered again and scuttled over to where Percy sat, running his hand through his unruly black hair. "Percy, I-I need help-" "Hiya Percy. Come here a moment and give Leo some space. He had a bit of a shock earlier. Hazel will be here to pick us up soon." Annabeth sounded sweet and cheery, even kissing Percy for a full three seconds before finally pulling away, smirking lightly.  
Sure enough, five minutes later, Hazel appeared at the door with a tunnel right behind her. Leo had calmed down and was now juggling with bolts and screws. Percy was curious as to what Leo was up to but didn't make a comment just yet. Turns out he didn't have to because at that moment on Facebook he scrolled past a very

recent post made by a little Latino elf in front of him.

 **Leo Valdez** : I have decided to create a really big camp Christmas present. This means that no one but me and maybe if I need help Annabeth can see or know about. Please stay away from Bunker 9 because I've put up extra security and Chiron would be mad if someone died trying to get in. If you need anything from there just ask Buford who'll be on lookout outside and don't go in. Thanks you! It will take most of my days leading till Christmas don't be worried.

Silently laughing, Percy handed his phone to Hazel before sitting at his now wooden desk. Oh Leo.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N_

 ** _Yo! For those of you who still read my story I'm so sorry! I'm an awful person who doesn't deserve the Oreos she's about to eat. I have no intention of leaving this story unfinished because I hate when authors do that. I know there are reasons why but for some reason it really gets on my nerves especially when the story is rather good and then their all like 'I'm sorry it's just not working and I can't continue it because it's so crap or something'. It bothers me a lot. So have a crappy one thousand word chapter. And because I'm nice I'll write another one thousand word crappy chapter to be published on Halloween and if it isn't ready by then I won't go Trick or Treating. *Cri*_**

Halloween was five days away. Because Annabeth didn't want her boyfriend and Leo to suffer she came to an agreement that they were allowed to rest and stop studying. When Leo had heard her proposition he'd literally burst into flames and scorched everything within a two meter radius which immediately earned him time out. Percy opted to pick Annabeth up by the waist, giving her a long kiss and as he swung her around. Good thing Leo had already ran off somewhere, three guesses where.

On the subject of Leo, the Latino elf was skipping through camp with the biggest grin known to man on his face. He couldn't help it – the girls had drained him, mentally of course. Sitting about reading left him some major resting time and he'd messed around with a few items left lying around camp (early in the morning obviously) and he'd constructed a screen that made it look like he was working when in reality he was napping. The boy now had to release all that pent energy and when he smacked face first into Nico' side, the grin only got wider. He felt like paying him back. For what... eh, he'd figure out later.

Said boy whirled around instantly, still not okay with the concept of being touched. "Watch where you're going, Leo. You knocked an earphone out." Wow. Nico was definitely being unsociallable. Who walked around with earphones in? Especially when it was loud enough for Leo to hear, from a distance.

"Nico, dude, why are you listening to All Star?"

So Jason, who had a little too much free time without Percy and Leo, had abducted Nico and forced him to watch through every Shrek movie, musical, song, mini episodes included and now Nico was stuck with All Star saying in his head. He thought actually playing the real song may make it better but honestly, he became addicted to the song. Why did they watch Shrek you ask? Because Jason had heard about it and well, he couldn't find time to watch it anytime else so with Nico was perfect. Well, almost perfect. Nico claimed it was torturous and annoying. He also said, and Jason quoted "Jason you're such a fucktard for watching crap like this, it has no depth or value and the storyline is whack. The socks are too catchy and they still sound like something only a twat would listen to. Voluntarily."

Nevertheless, Nico till watched it all. Then he'd immediately opened up Twitter (Facebook was overrated and besides, everyone had added him as a friend. Stupid fake fans.) His tweet had gone along the lines of what he'd said with a few random hash tags thrown in here end there. One being #wtfevenisshrek and #killlllllmeeeee. It had been a popular tweet until some Shrek fans got a little upset and started preaching everywhere about Shrek. Probably just to piss everyone off. If he was correct, one of them was _apparently_ called Rowan Ogre. Yeah, he definitely believed that.

Right, so where was I? Leo bumping into Nico. All right. So yeah, that happened. Nico scowled at Leo. The boy was annoying him. "Shut the bloody hell up Leo." He quickly put his earphones back in, making his way to his cabin. Leo snapped a picture of Nico's back, intending to post it on *Instagram.

 **Crazyrepairllamaboy**

 ***Picture.***

Someone is looking #edgy today Ghostking

Five minutes after posting it, he'd already earned 25 likes and it took another thirty seconds to reach 36. The stream of comments was amazing as well. Surprisingly, you'd think that less people would comment but no, there were a few already.

Beautyqueenextreme commented: I /wonder/ what's he listening to

*Blondeman commented: beautqueenextreme it is really hard to guess when it comes to him

Beautyqueenextreme commented: blondeman you're one to talk

Godoftheunderworld commented: he's not even a star he's more of a...black hole

For Hades sake Hades commented, even though Nico would undoubtedly be mad considering they were all mocking him. Welp. At least they'd find out if Gods really had to fade before they actually died. Judging by Nico's normal reaction... Let's just say he had a good chance of making it happen.

Due to being tagged, Nico was able to find the post immediately and was reading all the comments. With one swift motion the young boy threw down his phone, smashing it into the ground. His reactions were obviously not the best but what could he do? He was pissed. At everyone. It was one song! For one week this had been going on. And now even his father was joining in! Well, he'd have to show them that they couldn't piss around with the Ghost King. _Ever_.

 ** _*Okay, I'm not sure if America has Instagram so if it doesn't, it's basically a dumbed down version of Snapchat. And if America doesn't have Snapchat look it up. Also the blondeman thing is because Superman has brown hair and Jason doesn't and Jason is a little like Superman I guess so... yeah. Hooray for crap puns. Sorry if Nico seemed a little OOC. This took me around three to four days to write._**


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS HALLOWEEN THIS IS HALLOWEEN PUMPKINS SCREAM IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! JACK SKELLINGTON IS MY SPIRIT ANIMAL AND I JUST- ANYWAY, I'M DOING THIS AT HALF NINE AT NIGHT AND IT'S HALLOWEEN AND I'M LISTENING TO ALL STAR BC I CAN ONLY WRITE WHEN I AM I DON'T KNOW WHY AND RIGHT NOW MY PUNCTUATION IS AWFUL. I HOPE YOU'VE HAD A HAPPY HALLOWEEN BECAUSE I CERTAINLY HAVE AND I'D TELL YOU WHY BUT WHO CARES.** **I DO I DO** **WELL NO ONE CARES. PLEaSE DON'T GET MAD AT THIS AWFUL AND CRAPPY CHAPTER IT'S HALLOWEEN BE HAPPY AND EAT CANDY! OR SWEETS! Or something. Also this is part 1 of two because I'm not feeling descriptive right now.**

* * *

Nico was happy. He was smiling and felt like skipping and he felt weightless. That made him feel awkward but he was happy so did he care? No. Chiron had granted the boy the right of creating a little game for Halloween that night that every demigod had to attend. He'd even visited his father to pick something up that he would need. Also, the god awful song, All Star, was no longer stuck in his head on repeat. Instead it was This Is Halloween from one of the only movies Nico had been shown and had actually liked. He loved it really. The way Christmas was ruined and all of the melancholy. Nico knew what he'd be dressing up as. Not that he was going to dress up. It wasn't really his style.

Nor was walking into heavy objects. "Oops sorry Nico. Didn't see you there." A hand reached down and ruffled Nico's hair. The boy slapped it and looked up to the smiling face of Will Solace. Of course it was him. Curse Nico and his bad luck. He could feel a rosy glow enter his cheeks. Just his luck he was so pale that his cheeks turned into tomatoes. Nico stood, keeping his eyes trained on the ground. He didn't know how to stop blushing. He didn't even know why he was blushing in the first place! It wasn't normal. "Erm, h-hi Will. How are you?" And there was a stutter. Was he nervous now? Why was he nervous. The once pale boy could feel his cheeks grow hotter and hotter. He panicked for a moment, and then realised Will hadn't noticed his stutter. In fact the blonde was chattering away comfortably, waving his hands animatedly. Maybe he was lucky after all?

"Look I, I gotta go Will. Catch up later yeah? Happy Halloween and stuff." Nico ran straight for his cabin, hoping that no one would see his still red cheeks. As he reached his cabin he slammed the door shut, locking it before finally falling to the floor. He sighed, exhausted. He put the blushing business behind him for now, instead going over in his mind what he'd planned for later that night.

* * *

Percy was chilling in his cabin, flipping Riptide up and down. His head was positioned so that he was watching the roof, bored senseless. Yeah, sure, it was Halloween. But, he had nothing to go as and they sure as hell weren't allowed to go Trick or Treating. Well, to others cabins sure. But normally there were more tricks then treats and don't even start on the Ares cabin. The group of them together were savages. Many complained once yet few complained twice. Goes to show that you really shouldn't mess with Clarisse and her siblings. It was kind of obvious though.

But back to Percy and Riptide and boredom. He knew Jason would most like be pressured into being Superman or something along that line since scary didn't really suit the son of Zeus. Not that he couldn't be. The blonde could get pretty fierce at times when he felt that it was needed. In a battle for example. Percy labelled it as the 'Roman' inside of him since Greeks tended to be a little more carefree and well, not happy, but less savage. Not forgetting Ares cabin. They lived for war. It was no surprise if they, along with the Mars children from Camp Jupiter, got a little more into the fights. It was literally in their blood.

Percy was a very relaxed guy at times. Or at least he thought he was. He just didn't think too much about it. In fact, he preferred to turn his fear into power and quite often, it proved effective. Well 'quite often' may be a little too kind...

Whilst he thought about this, Annabeth trailed up to his cabin with a bag containing some knocked on the door, knowing Percy was inside due to the quiet 'ow' she heard from inside. Seconds later, a mop of black unruly hair shot out from behind the blue door. "Wise girl? You could've just come in. The door is never locked y'know." Annabeth sighed and pushed her way through before collapsing on the first bed she saw. She was wearing large, brown feathers on her arms and a beige themed dress which included feather designs. Her hair and been plaited into an elgeant spiral curving round her head with feathers perched in it. "Get changed into the costume. Apparently Chiron has a surprise for us."

* * *

 _ **Everything after this is part 2 and yeah.**_

* * *

Instead of a training arena, there was a large maze. Hazel and Nico stood side by side, grinning happily together. A smiling Nico probably should have warned the campers that this wasn't going to be fun for them but they were a little preoccupied with the maze fr now. Everyone was in a costume. Some were pretty stupid. For example, Leo was on fire and Clarisse was just in her battle armour. Annabeth had brought Percy a male mermaid outfit which Hazel had helped make. The tail was adorned with blue and green jewels and a light fabric. He wore spiral bracelets all over his right arm with small seahorse charms. On his head he wore a shell crown.

Jason, Piper, and Frank didn't seem to be in the crowd of demigods. Calypso was there though, dressed as an Egyptian Goddess, gold and blue makeup and a heavy golden necklace that glowed. She waved at Annabeth cheerfully.

Chiron trotted forward, clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention. When he was sure that all eyes were watching him, he began his speech. "So today, Halloween, will be the first of many annual celebrations. Since we never seem to properly get into the spirit I asked for the help of two young demigods to inspire us all with a little trick or treat challenge. You will go into the mazy in five minutes time and attempt to collect the sweets on the lists you will be given. However, five out of ten of these treats will actually be tricks. If you collect a trick then watch out. The maze will be moving and there will be a few dangerous paths. You can go in groups of three but be warned, if one of you screams, you'll be out. If all in the group has let out a scream they will be collected and brought back here. If you make it to the middle you will be sent to the underground maze and have to find your partner. If you find your partner, you win! Very simple. Ready? Off you go!"

Demigods could be seen hurriedly forming groups whilst some raced into the maze. This included Leo, Annabeth, Calypso, and Percy. Clarisse had entered on her own. Nico and Hazel knew everything about the maze since they had created it. It took ten minutes but eventually everybody but three demigods had gone in.

"Hey, Will, why aren't you going in." Hazel put her hands to the ground to change a few walls round and stood up again. "Yeah, you don't want to miss out." Will shifted on his feet. He really did want to go in but at the same time, he didn't. A buzz from Nico's phone distracted them all. When the boy opened it and checked his notifications, he saw a picture of him and Annabeth running away from what looked like oozing lava.

 **Percy Jackson** has **posted** **.**

 **Percy Jackson:** Running away from oozing lava with my gorgeous girlfriend **Annabeth Chase** xx thanks Neeks  
 **The entirety of Camp Half-Blood liked this**

 **Comments:**

Travis Stoll: Why is there a moving skeletal climbing wall?  
Drew: I'M COVERED IN GOO! GOO! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH MY COSTUME COST! GOO!  
Halloween: WOOHOO SO MUCH FUN  
Austin Lake: I have a headache...~  
Annabeth Chase: THERE ARE SKELETAL SPIDERS HELP ME

Nico and Hazel were having fits of laughter and when they checked Twitter it only got worse. Everybody were starting new hashtags. Nico liked #bowtotheghostking and #nicosaysnotokindness. Hazel preffered #neverunderestimateinnocentromans and #illtradeforacursedgem. The two siblings were on the floor almost crying as they heard loudn shrill screams from the maze. When one group actually came back and ran back to their cabin they lost it, unable to breath properly threw the laughter. Eventually it reached 12 O'Clock, the time when the maze ended. Hazel closed her eyes and concentrating, sending the rock walls back into the ground. Afterwards, Nico dismissed all of the skeletal beings he had summoned and exhausted, the two lay on the ground panting. Nico grinned at the black night sky.


End file.
